


she's daddy's favorite

by mashton



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Crossdressing, Feminization, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-26
Updated: 2014-03-26
Packaged: 2018-01-17 03:06:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1371622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mashton/pseuds/mashton
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Have you been good today, princess?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	she's daddy's favorite

**Author's Note:**

> there's like no plot to this at all but ever since that livestream of luke in a tutu this is all i've thought about tbh. it didn't turn out as well as i'd hoped but oh well. luke's 17 which is underage in most states.

Luke’s sat on the foot of Ashton’s bed with his legs crossed in his little pink tutu and matching bralette waiting for Ashton to come home. As soon as Ashton opens the door Luke breaks out into a grin, his blue eyes lighting up and he pulls the heart shaped lollipop he’s been sucking on out of his mouth.

“Hi, daddy,” Luke purrs and Ashton jumps, his hand flying up to his chest and then he smiles when he sees Luke sitting on his bed.

“Hey, princess, I didn’t see you there. What are you still doing up? It’s pretty late,” Ashton says as he kicks his shoes off.

Luke stands up, tosses his lollipop in the trash and wraps his arms around Ashton’s waist, “I wanted to see you.”

Ashton grins and kisses Luke’s cheek, “Did you miss me today?” Luke nods and Ashton says, “I missed you, too. You look beautiful, baby.”

“Thank you, daddy,” Luke says quietly as a blush rises in his cheeks.

Ashton cups a hand under Luke’s jaw and tugs him forward, kisses him soft til Luke melts into it and pulls Ashton real tight against him. Ashton spins them around so he can sit on the edge of the bed, Luke clambering to straddle Ashton’s lap. Ashton lets his hands slide down to Luke’s ass, grinding Luke’s hips down against his own. Luke gasps when he feels how hard Ashton already is and Ashton smirks, his hands trailing up Luke’s tutu to run under the top of Luke’s lacy panties.

“Have you been good today, princess?” Ashton asks and slips one hand into Luke’s panties, his finger teasing Luke’s hole.

Luke’s breath hitches when Ashton nudges the tip of one finger in and moans, “Yes, daddy.”

“You want daddy to fuck you?”

Luke moans again, Ashton’s fingertip swirling around inside him and he whimpers, “Please.”

“Please what?” Ashton smirks and leaves a trail of kisses down Luke’s neck to his collarbone.

“Fuck me, daddy, please I need it so bad,” Luke cries as his head tips back with another moan.

Ashton pulls his finger out and Luke whines, but it’s cut off when Ashton smacks Luke’s ass once, quick and sharp, “Go get the lube and a condom, sweetheart, daddy will take care of you.”

Luke gets up, scampers off to the bathroom and when he comes back Ashton’s taken off his clothes and he picks Luke up, tosses him onto the bed and tells him to get on all fours. Luke rolls over and does so immediately, looks back just in time to see Ashton slicking his fingers.

He tears Luke’s panties right off of him, bunches his tutu up above his waist and leans over to purr in Luke’s ear, “You want this, princess?”

Luke nods, moans out a strangled “yes” and Ashton rubs one finger over Luke’s hole before pushing it in. Luke gasps, his arms giving out so he drops down to his elbows, pressing his face against the pillow to muffle his cries.

“Feel good?” Ashton asks, working his finger real slow, twisting it around as Luke shudders underneath him.

“More,” Luke whimpers and nearly cries when Ashton pulls the one out and goes back in with two, pumps them faster this time because he doesn’t know how much longer he can last, needs to fuck Luke so bad. “Ashton, please,” Luke begs and Ashton leans down to kiss the small of Luke’s back, slips a third finger in and smirks against Luke’s skin at the sound he makes.

“I’ve got you, princess, relax.”

Luke lets out a sob when Ashton pulls his fingers out, hears him tearing open the condom and glances back to watch him slide it on, watches him slick himself up and Ashton smiles at Luke as he fists his cock in his hand, nudges at Luke’s entrance and asks, “Are you ready, baby?”

“Please, daddy, yeah I’m ready.”

Ashton thrusts in to the hilt real slow, gives Luke a minute to adjust before he starts to move. He sets a slow pace, making sure not to be too rough, doesn’t want to hurt his princess. Luke’s breathing is shallow, his face flushed with tears rolling down his cheeks.

Luke starts pushing back to meet Ashton’s thrusts, he’s babbling on incoherently and Ashton almost laughs, “What do you need, honey?”

“Harder,” Luke moans.

“What do you say?”

“Daddy, please,” he’s practically screaming and he doesn’t even care how desperate he sounds at this point, “I’m so close.”

Ashton hooks his arms under Lukes, drags him up onto his knees so his back’s pressed flush against Ashton’s chest, reaches under Luke’s tutu to get a hand on his cock. Luke’s head is tipped back onto Ashton’s shoulder, and he’s moaning with every sharp thrust, trying to fuck Ashton’s fist without moving away from his thrusts.

Ashton sucks a bruise into the hollow of Luke’s throat, kisses it once and whispers, “Come for me, princess.”

Luke’s mouth falls open and his eyes snap shut, he whimpers Ashton’s name as he comes all over his fist. Ashton’s thrusts become sloppier as he chases his own orgasm, trying his best to hold Luke up who’s completely lax against him. Luke reaches a hand back and tugs at Ashton’s hair, pulls him down for a kiss and swallows Ashton’s moans when he comes. Ashton pulls out carefully with a gasp from both of them, tells Luke to lay down while he gets them cleaned up real quick. Once he’s done he climbs into bed next to Luke, who’s gotten rid of his tutu and whatever else he was wearing, Ashton doesn’t really remember at this point.

“You alright, babe?” Ashton asks and pushes a few sweaty strands of hair off of Luke’s forehead.

Luke hums and grabs Ashton around the waist, kisses him twice and nuzzles into Ashton’s shoulder, already half asleep.

“I love you, Luke,” Ashton whispers and rubs circles into the small of Luke’s back.

Luke smiles against Ashton’s shoulder and sighs, “I love you, too, Ash.”

 


End file.
